shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadeflower
Welcome! Wanna RP at Holly Wiki? Dustpelt 19:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Meet you in the StarClan camp! Dustpelt 19:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hi Shadeflower! I would like to be an admin because I know how to help new users get started and I am fair to everyone and give them a chance to start over if they vandalize things! Dustpelt Re: Thanks! --- 22:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll make them. --- Cherryfur123 (my sig isn't working xD ) Ooopsies, sorry! I was confused. *facepalm* Again, sorry! Cherryfur123 Sure! And... one suggestion. Do you think we should make a page like... ShadeClan allegiances so users can see the characters in each Clan? Just a suggestion. I'll make them if you want me to. Thanks! --- Cherryfur123 Oh, okay. Sorry, I'm like a new user here rather than your mentor xD. --- Cherryfur123 Re:New User Yeah, sure! I know some people who might be interested in this wiki :D. --- Cherryfur123 (working on my sig xD) Sure! No problem. ---Cherryfur123 Shade, i gonna warn you once, and only once. Please do not copy off Holly wikia. I looked at your "Gathering page" and the only thing different is the differnt title. Please change this. Thank you.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! 00:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, change "Shadflower Wiki" rules please. It is pretty much an exact copy of "Warrior Cat RP Wiki". Which I run. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I'm so sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to reply to you. And yes, I've already asked my friends to join, but they haven't replied to me yet. Cherryfur123 Hello Hi Shadeflower!Hope you dont mind but i m med cat of cloverclan.Its wolfclaw now -_-" I am so sorry!!!! I just realized that some of my messages to my friends didn't get through and they haven't gotten them! But some did and they haven't replied :\. Others said they didn't have time for another wiki. I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll ask my friends again. :D Cherryfur123 Thanks you so much! I thought you'd be very angry at me! Lol! *hugs* Cherryfur123 Heeey Lol Howdy ^_^ Dawnleaf 01:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy Could I join? :D [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 13:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm...What clan would you suggest for me to join? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Oh, sorry :P [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 17:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Page? Are we supposed to make a page for our character? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Re Mates and Templates Once we have a few more cats then yes. I want Sand to join and RP two cats. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Also on our pages for our characters should we have a template for them? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Yeah that would be cool. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Waterfall and Whiteflash are now mates! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Admin Yah that would make things easy er [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) can i put my sig on the message thing?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!!! Sorry! As you can see I am rarely active here.... so I'd prefer to not join any Clans and such things. Hope you understand :) 00:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think that we should have the gatherin every other saturday, but as for the med cat thing, I think that we should do it every half-moon-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Ask sand about the name. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Request for adminship Hi. I was wondering if I can be a admin? My spelling and grammer my not be all that great. But I'm active, Will try to help people, and not afaird to say what I think. If you say no, I don't mind. Thanks alot. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Hey shade,was i deleted as admin? If so,its fine.CloverheartLook to the stars! Shade you should take Hollyleaf off as admin she could still do damage.DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure!CloverheartLook to the stars! Questions 2 questions.1 why did you delete cloverclan territory? Two,do you know who rps Rain?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Leader Do you rp any clan leaders? if so may i join[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) can i make a kit and could she/he be stolen for the rogue plot.[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) a bit complicated but sure :)[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I rp Leaf?!?! LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Do you wanna rp?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Ok!LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WIKI?!?! ITS ALL BIG AND CONFUSING! :( Not as bad as the warriorcatsrp.com though.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! I know! Its this stupid new format the wikia people are instaling. There lame excuse for messig it up it that 'We need to get updated!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Openings Since Dark left and there are some spots open we should put it on the main page for other people to see? DuststarLeader of DustClan I will do it now. DuststarLeader of DustClan 19:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will! Check out my wiki: http://warriorsforum.wikia.com! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know yet.... :P Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Good News!!!!!!!! We now have templates!!!!!!! DuststarLeader of DustClan But how? DuststarLeader of DustClan Ok Ill try. DuststarLeader of DustClan All it does is give me a red link. DuststarLeader of DustClan If you get it tell me what you did. DuststarLeader of DustClan So you put Duststar then jpg? DuststarLeader of DustClan Sure. DuststarLeader of DustClan Want to go on my wiki? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 17:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My New Wiki! Please check out my new wiki!: http://baseballtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Baseball_Talk_Wiki I am making pages for every team! DuststarLeader of DustClan I made the Royals. DuststarLeader of DustClan Logo How do you change your wiki's logo? I want to change Warriors Forum's. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy I was wondering,(I was just bored. I dont care if you say no.) since Cloverkit lives in Cloverclan, could she have a prophecy about that? I need some help to think of one though. :) CloverheartCat of the forest,hunter of the darkness.. Yay! Thanks! I'm going to put up a blog post for people to give me ideas! Oh,and the Cloverstar thing is AWESOME! I would never think to do that!Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Okay! I'll do that now. All of them or just a few? Ok! Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Read my comment.It explains it all.Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Re: On my computer I guess it's still in monaco, because there's a logo for some reason! :) *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I already am. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Okay! ~Smoketail~ Why warriors? 'Cause they're AWESOME!!! 01:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Like my siggy? SmokySlurpies 2.0! Thanx. :) Just made it. SmokySlurpies 2.0! I will rp the kit in CloverClan. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Siggy Fonts Do you know where I could get a list for siggy fonts? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Oh thats ok. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Admin Can I request to be an admin? And also I may rp the other cats, but too many cats to rp confuses me. :) SmokySlurpies 2.0! Really? Thanks! SmokySlurpies 2.0! I will adopt Tumblekit. I have some cute kit photos that I will upload in a second! SmokySlurpies 2.0! I just uploaded some cute kit pics. (not the one of Smokestar, of course!) Here they are: SmokySlurpies 2.0! Photo-6.jpg Photo-5.jpg Re: Thanks! You can use those two, just not the one of Smokestar! :) SmokySlurpies 2.0! I have to log off now. See you tomorrow! :) SmokySlurpies 2.0! Re. Re Hi, Can you just remove me form being an admin? Because, I won't be able to get on the much, only twice during the school week most of time, I'm also in my school's band and book club, my older sister need to wirte her parpers on the competuers, she's in honnors, and A.P, so she needs to use it, my family has been bust in genral, so please remove me. Thanks-[[User:Peacesign|'☆I'll ace that auditon.☆']]☆”I want to be a ☆.”.﻿ Why? I've noticed that since you started this wiki, no one is on Warrior cats rp. WHY!?? D:< I'm not allowed to RP here, since I'm only allowed to RP at 2 places.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Shade, do I have permission to fix the new menu? I have experiance with menu-editing and can get the Clans up there. SmokySlurpies 2.0! No offense Dark but I feel that this Wiki is much more organized than yours and I like it better. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Problem On Dark's wiki I told her that I wasn't RPing there because I liked this wiki better. That was my honest opinion but, then Sand told me that she was going to quit this wiki because I wasn't loyal to Dark and that if we didn't remove the rouge camp she would report us to wikia! She can't do that this is YOUR wiki. Please help me, once again people are attcking me for my honest opinion. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! No! When you removed the rouge camp Sand got excatly what she wanted! And even if she did report us to wikia she dosen't have good enough reasons to shut us down! And the rouge camp was the whole plot here! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Don't worry I already did. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Now that Sand left we should put her charries up for adoption. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok. Is there anything else that we need to restore? And now that Sand is gone we need more people to RP here. We should advertize. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Good idea but unfortuantly my wiki is still getting started. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sorry G2G Ask Clover to advertize too. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sure! And I read ^^^ so you dont need to ask. I need to advertise my own wiki, so I can help with yours too! And it doesnt seem like Sand would do what your talking about. Everythings changed.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Since Sand is gone, can I be admin? You've known me since June! (I think!) and I know what its like to be hopelessly confused. Pleeeassse!?!?Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" I think you should. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Thanks Shade! Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" I just put Sand's charries up for adoption.Do you want to adopt any?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Only Leafkit or Winterkit.(Mainly Leafkit!)Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" I think I might put Snowpaw up for adoption, but I cant get rid of Fernleaf. I'm trying to get rid of a few of the kits, but I cant decide!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Yeah, my computer gets angry and gets a virus sometimes. But its all better now!!!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Are'' you'' still on?Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Block I blocked Darkcloud for three days because she tried to get revenge for us quitting her site by tring to get Frostyness to come to hers. Also she blocked me for a year at her site saying I was like Hollyleaf. (really? If anyones like Hollyleaf its her) Do I have premitition to block her for longer? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok her and Sand too. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Zoe27 stood up for me so I invited her to RP with us here. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yes, yes and O.k!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" No I don't think so Peace still comes on not just as much as us. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sorry G2G Dinner. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I edited the menu and put the Clan's category pages on, as you can see. However, the menu only has room for 4 headings and even though I put JupiterClan on, it won't show up. The rest of the Clans are there though. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Don't worry he will be on. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Why did you unblock Sand and Dark? They quit. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok but if they start to cause any trouble then they are done for! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! But if we unblock them here Dark has to unblock me at her wiki. Deal? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Good thinking those are the words of a true leader. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok how about ShadeClan? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Who RPs her? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Lets see if she comes back first. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! First ask her if she will come back. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Then put her up for adoption, if shes not claimed in a week we kill her. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cool Video Check out this link. Its pretty cool. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmzgkMsf_GQ PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yeah I liked it too. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I got no clue. You 2 can come up with them unless you'd rather me.